


"Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me."

by dspectabilis



Series: Be My Valentine [5]
Category: Dangerous - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Grey's Anatomy, Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attraction, Dangerous Era (Michael Jackson), Dangerous MJ, Dangerous Michael, Dangerous! MJ, Dangerous! Michael, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Love, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Arizona wants to bloom her love life by dating Bruno.  Is she going to tell the news to Michael? Her good friend slash occassional fuck buddy?
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: Be My Valentine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375
Kudos: 3





	"Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh upload for Be My Valentine Series.
> 
> February 07, 2020.
> 
> Additional Note:
> 
> "Pick me. Choose me. Love me." is a famous line by Meredith Grey in the American tv series, GREY'S ANATOMY.

I'm enjoying the feeling of warm water that's dripping throughout my body. After a really tiring day, I'm craving for this hot shower the whole day. This city is very polluted that I can feel the dust through my pores.

It's pretty late but I still took a quick bath. Elders are always saying that you shouldn't wet your body especially your feet and your head if you're really, really tired and exhausted. This applies especially to those who've done physical activities. 

It is a traditional belief where water is believed to enter your body and these 'unhealthy coldness' will cause discomfort. It will make you sick in some cases.

Anyway, you can just rest before showering if you believe in this folk but if not, then go on.

In my case, I kinda believe at it so I rested for a few minutes first before I jumped under the hot shower. I made it quick too. I just want to feel fresh and remove those dirt and microorganisms in my body.

I'm humming a random song while doing my night rituals. My body is only covered with a towel while I'm still inside the bathroom. I'm enjoying brushing my teeth tonight. Why do you care?

I felt the positive spirit in my body tonight. I'm unaware that there's a smile on my face. I just saw it when I looked at myself in the mirror to check my face.

I went to a date with Bruno today and the thought of that makes me happy. We're just dating. I mean, we're just getting to know each other. 

No labels. No commitments. We're just going out from time to time. We want to take it slow.

For now, we're happy being friends. There's no rush though. I kinda like him so I think, there's no harm in seeing him right? 

I just wanna know if he's a good guy and if I deserved someone like him or if he deserved someone like me. It's a two-way process. Just sayin'.

It's pretty quiet in my unit tonight. I know it's late but please remind me to play some music when I leave the bathroom.

Speaking of quiet, why is it quiet again? I believe I have a drunk visitor whom I left on the couch in the living room. He's acting like a drunk ass but I know he's not. A few drinks maybe but he's not drunk.

I rolled my eyes to myself upon remembering that asshole. I forgot I have company! He's bugging me earlier until I got home. He's waiting for me outside the building even though he got keys to my own condo unit.

This motherfucker is really something huh?

He doesn't know where I came from, what I did today, or the reason why I came home late. I refused to tell him even though he's my good friend and confiding in him is not a big deal.

I think we're not just good friends. We're not talking about it though. I think we're already best friends since we know everything about each other and we're constantly bugging one another.

It's no big deal if we're best friends because I like his company and he's a good person. 

But my only question is, do bestfriends fuck each other?

I rolled my eyes again at that thought. It's just an occassional fuck. Friends with benefits kind of thing? Yeah. I think that's what it is. We're not always doing the thing. It will only happen when we feel like it and it is kinda rare.

We made a deal though. It has to stop if we started dating someone. It'll be off-limits no matter how sad or depressed we are.

No fucking if the other party is in an exclusive commitment.

Yeah. Exclusive. 

Bruno and I are just friends. We're not dating yet or planning to bring the friendship to the next level anytime soon.   
That's not exclusive, right?

I just don't have the guts to share this Bruno thingy to Michael because I know he will freak out. I don't know why but I just imagined his reactions about this.

I finished all my business inside the bathroom. With just my towel on, I left the bathroom and the coldness of my bedroom greeted me. So much for taking a shower late at night.

I grabbed my lotion and seated comfortably on the bed. I dragged my feet on it too so I can put lotion on my legs with ease. I don't care if my vajayjay is showing itself because I'm in my own room and I'm alone.

"Hey, do you mind?" I heard a soft voice in the room and it's not mine.

I automatically grabbed my lotion and threw it with much force at the left side of the room. 

Why I didn't see him?!

"Aw!" He breathed when he didn't catch my lotion properly. Dumbass!

"Why are you here?! I told you you're gonna sleep on the couch!" I yelled at him as I fixed my towel on my body.

Yeah, we fucked but it doesn't mean that he can glance at my body freely.

"I'm bored." He answered lazily as he threw the lotion back at me. "You didn't inform me that there's a live show in here." He smirked. 

He probably saw my vajayjay.

Damn him!

"Get out." I muttered to him. I continued my own business and tried to ignore him.

He remained quiet though. He didn't say anything or give any dirty remarks. He's just there. I glanced at him and he's not even looking at me. Good boy! 

"What's your problem?" I asked him because he got this dark expression on his face. He looks irritated or something.

"Nothing." He just said and met my eyes. 

"Whatever, Michael." I just told him and rolled my eyes. 

"You're dating Bruno." He said, accusing me rather than questioning me. So he knows?

"I'm not dating Bruno." I said because we're not! 

We're not dating as in dating. Ugh!

"Yes you are..." He arched his brows at me.

The nerve of this guy!

"I'm not!"

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe?" 

"Stop dating him."

"We're not dati-. Ugh!" I groaned in frustration. "Why do you even care?" I scoffed at him. 

"You didn't even tell me about it." He said to me. He's resting casually on that single couch like a king. 

"Why would I tell you? You already knew about it anyway." I rolled my eyes at him again.

"If I didn't see you at that club, I wouldn't know. You're not going to tell me."

He's there?

"So?"

"So?" He repeated.

"I hate you." I groaned. 

"You know what?" He looked at me with intensity in his eyes. He rested his elbows on his lap and leaned his body forward.

"Bruno is a good guy. He's your type. He's the perfect boyfriend for you." 

Unbelievable!

"Did you chec-. Michael?!" I hissed at him. He doesn't know Bruno personally. Did he check people's background again?

"I just asked around!" He defended himself. "What I said is true. He's a good creature. He qualified."

Creature? Qualified? 

I hate this guy sometimes.

"But?" I said to him. Bruno is a good guy and I can sense there's a 'but' to his statements.

"I don't want him for you." He said casually.

"What are you? My father?" I laughed but he just gazed at me. 

I stood up from the bed when I felt the seriousness in his voice and in his expression. I walked towards the door and opened it. I don't want his presence here anymore. 

But not in a bad way...

He just looked at me without the intention of leaving my room. I'll admit. He's so fucking sexy in that look of his. Those perfectly arched brows, that intense eyes, his serious look... Everything!

And I don't want that kind of ambiance here in my room! 

"Stop dating Bruno, please..." He said lazily and stood up from the couch.

"Why?" I asked him and he just shrugged. He approached me but stopped when he's a few inches away from me.

"Look, Michael..." I sighed. "I don't know what's running in your mind right now but whatever Bruno and I have, it's between us. I appreciate your concern if he's a good guy or a bad guy or whatever but Michael... I can do it on my own..." I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at him. He just gave me the same look I gave him.

"Okay..." He breathed.

"Okay?" I knitted my eyebrows. "Just okay?"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked me but I'm so lost that I can't find the right words. 

"Ari? What do you want me to say?" He repeated as he moved forward and closed the door behind me. He guided me backwards until my back rested against the door.

"Arizona?" His voice became darker and I stared at his bambi eyes who are waiting for my answer.

Think, Arizona.

What do you want him to say?

What do you wanna hear?

_Please say you love me..._

Uhm what now? Did I just... Ugh!

_Love me..._

"Are we not on the same..." He cleared his throat as he levelled his eyes on mine. "Zone? Page?"

I gulped the lump in my throat as I tightened my grip on the towel that's still covering my body. I want to push him away but my system is craving for him. 

His touches. His kisses. His presence. I want all of him.

"Can you choose me, Ari?" His intense gazes never left mine and I felt his hovering lips that I wanted to taste badly. "For once? Choose me?"

I can't comprehend what's he's saying. Choose between what? Or who? He said choose him, right? Over who?

"Michael, what are y-"

"Pick me. Can you do that?" His soft voice tickled my ears as I felt his breath to my neck. "Stop dating Bruno. Choose me, instead."

I felt his soft, luscious lips brushing mine. It's just a quick, soft peck that I almost never felt his lips over mine. It's a sweet kiss that left me wanting more.

That kiss of his was different. I never felt that before.

"W-what are you d-doing, Michael?" I stuttered. My eyebrows remained knitted as I gave him a questioned look.

"I'm always here for you. Am I not enough?" He asked me. His face is just an inch away from mine. His hands rested on the door, leaving my face in between his strong arms.

"Are you drunk?" I cupped his face to examine him closer. I'm sure that he's not drunk earlier but now, I have my doubts.

"I'm not..." He whispered without leaving his gazes at me. "Well, at least not before you kissed him. You kissed him, Ari. You kissed Bruno." His deep voice left me breathless.

He saw it.

He saw me kissing Bruno.

Oh God.

But why am I nervous about it? It's my business. I can kiss anyone I want.

"Where are you going with this, Michael?" I let out a laugh but it sounded awkward. I rested my hands on his broad shoulders.

He bowed his head for a second and I saw him clenched his jaw. Okay, that's hot.  
But it's not the right time to joke around, Ari!

"I can't take this anymore, Arizona..." He breathed and I saw the sadness in his eyes.  
Okay, can someone tell what's exactly happening in here?!

"Seeing you with another guy... Kissing another guy..." He sighed. "This is too much, Ari. I can't take it."

"Michael..." I can't find my own words that the only thing I can say is his name.

Is it because I'm always the one who's dating somebody? I can't remember any scenario where Michael dated someone seriously. He got some flings or whatever but he never been into a serious relationship.

Well, that's what I know ever since we became friends. He told me there's this someone he's pretty smitten with but it didn't work out. But that's way before we met.

"Pick me, Arizona. Choose me." His eyes twinkled with unknown emotions that I can't decipher.

This thing is really blowing my mind.

I looked at him with confusion and my heart is starting to get numb when I saw the sadness in his beautiful eyes. His face is saying it all. He's feeling something that I didn't even notice not until he said something tonight.

I don't know what happened to my system and I have this sudden urge to kiss him.

So I did.

I cupped his cheeks and started to kiss him sweetly. Just a sweet kiss. Not the ones we shared when our brains are rotten and fucked each other out.

It's not this. It's different.

I think I'm feeling something too. A feeling that I'm not acknowledging because I think it's crazy. 

Am I being crazy now?

"Michael..." I groaned when he dominated the kiss. My hands found their way behind his neck to deepen the kiss. His hands rested on my hips, caressing it gently.

"Love me..." He whispered that made me stop from kissing him.

He said what now?

Is this man drunk or high?

"I'm not drunk nor high..." He followed up and I think, he read my mind. "It's just me being me." He said and rested his forehead to mine.

"You love me?" I whispered to him.

He closed his eyes and caressed my cheeks before he met my eyes again. He kissed me again like his life depends on it.

I found myself kissing him back and I didn't give a damn when the towel that's covering my body is already on the floor now. My hands found the hem of his shirt and removed it from his body, revealing his beautiful, sexy built.

"I'm in love with you..." He whispered to me and it melted my heart instantly. "For a very long time now."

He connected our lips again as I unbuttoned his pants. My hands are very shaky so I gave up.

"Let me take care of that..." He smirked after he gave me a comforting kiss.

He removed his remaining clothes that made us both naked. He picked me up and laid me gently on the bed without breaking our heated kiss.

"I think I'm in love with you too." I whispered to him when we gasped for air.

"You do?" His eyes twinkled against mine and a beautiful smile was formed on his lips.

"Yeah..." I smiled at him. "Those alien feelings... I think that's attraction. Or love. Or whatever." I laughed and he just smiled too. "So we're not really fucking huh? All this time, we're not playing around." I teased him.

"Yeah, I think we don't." He grinned and started to attack my neck again while his throbbing member is knocking on my entrance.

"Michael..." I groaned when his erection penetrated my walls. Damn it's so good!

"Stop seeing Bruno, Ari." He breathed and I just smiled to myself. "Date me instead."

"I thought we already settled this." I said and kissed his lips while he's still rocking our bodies. "I'm picking you. I'm choosing you. I'm loving you." I smiled.

"Thank you." He flashed his most beautiful smile. "You'll never regret this. I love you, Ari." 

"I love you too, Michael."

And then that's it. The two of us fucking is not really fucking. It's making love. 

We continued our pleasuring business until we both reached our peak. We did it over and over again as the newly discovered love is consuming us. We never stop until the sun rises above us.

I picked him.

I chose him.

And I will love him forever.


End file.
